Duck looks like a Lady
by AnonymousZGirl
Summary: Dayna Mallard has to try to get use to the changes in her life after what happen to her and try to raise Gosalyn the best way she can like nothing has happen but with GizmoDuck trying to replace Darkwing Duck and having Darkwarrior Duck escaping being erased from a future that no longer exists could be a problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Credit for Darkwing Duck Quack Pack & DuckTales goes to Disney**

**if you haven't seen the Episode Dead Duck that is from Darkwing Duck you should watch it.**

* * *

a car was driving down the streets that went past some houses.

the one who was driving was a female duck with long white hair and she looks like she could pass off as a twin to Daisy Duck.

(the Daisy Duck from Quack Pack and it is what the female duck with the long white hair looks like in this story.)

in the back seat of the car was Gosalyn Mallard who right now was reading a comic.

"so mom since you can't be Darkwing Duck anymore and your working a lot maybe I should be the one saving the day."Gosalyn said as the woman who was driving stops the car and glares at her daughter.

"Gosalyn I told you before that you aren't taking my place as a hero of St. Canard! just because I'm no longer your dad doesn't mean I haven't change my mind about you being too young to fight crime!"the woman said as she turns forward to see where she is driving.

and if you haven't figured it out yet the woman who Gosalyn called 'Mom' is really Drake Mallard aka Darkwing Duck.

after Darkwing Duck crashed into a brick wall and well...you know after that he became a ghost...

and he tried many things to get himself back to life and his girlfriend Morgana tried to help him but when nothing seem to work and believe me they tried a lot of things to try to make Darkwing back to life but nothing worked so Darkwing, Morgana, Launchpad and Gosalyn headed to S.H.U.S.H. to get help from them and see if they can't bring Darkwing Duck back to life.

J. Gander Hooter was more then happy to help and he said that he had his top scientists keep some of Darkwing Duck's DNA and a feather from him too in case he should ever have a 'accident'...

they clone him a new body all right but the problem was the clone body didn't turn out to be a male and it became female and given that Darkwing Duck had no choice and was running out of time he had no choice but to take what he can get and start new...

sadly now that Darkwing Duck was now a female and wouldn't be Darkwing Duck and would have to go by a different name that wasn't Drake Mallard...

she would have to tell the Muddlefoots that she was Drake's wife but they were having problems and decided to take a break from each other and when she was going to go where her husband and her daughter were living at she found out that her 'husband' had died...

so now she will have to act like a widow for her old self that was Drake Mallard...

just what she needed a fake story about her being married to herself...

not only that but ever since what happen she and Morgana thought it be best that they just be good friends and plus even though when she was Drake Mallard who was deeply in love with Morgana it seems it changed when she became a female duck...

the love she feels for Morgana now is something of a fondness that is like caring for a friend.

the two of them would hang out together and talk and be what Morgana calls gal pals

and so Morgana was now her female best friend which was for the best and at least she wasn't angry that she could no longer be with Drake Mallard who was all so her beloved Darkwing Duck.

as she park the car near the house Mrs Binkie Muddlefoot saw the two and waves at them

"oh hello Dayna how was the meeting with Gosalyn's teacher? I do hope she wasn't in too much trouble."Binkie said as she watches the mother and daughter walk from the car and head to the house well 'Dayna' as the former Drake is now called stops and looks over to Binkie as Gosalyn headed inside.

"oh she isn't in too much trouble...she just isn't allowed at the science lab because she tried to blow it up..."Dayna said as she rubs her forehead.

"I'm telling ya Binkie I don't know how I-...I mean how Drake did it but I'm sure I will be fine being a single mother."Dayna said as she was heading to the door to her house and was about to go inside when Binkie says something that she really wish she didn't.

"Oh if you need a man around the house and maybe a father figure for Gosalyn maybe you could go on a blind date, I know a few nice men who would love to go on a date with you and if you like I could call one of them right now and-"Binkie said but Dayna cuts her off by saying "Oh I'm sorry I don't think I will be able to go on that blind date cause I am a little sick so yeah sorry..."Dayna said as she fakes a cough before heading inside and slamming the door.

she had her back to the door and her eyes were very wide and then she calms down and then looks at the door with a hard glare.

"me go on a blind date? I don't think so...this Duck is staying single and I'm not going on no date!"she said as she headed into the living room to watch tv and take her mind off of what Binkie said before.

as she turn on the tv she saw that the news is on.

"and that was today's story and in other news crime is reaching a all time high ever since the death of one called Darkwing Du-"she didn't let the man on the news finish as she turns off the tv.

she sighs and then rubs her forehead again she feels bad enough that she let all that happen and she couldn't just go back to being Darkwing Duck now that she was a woman...

and besides that she had her first day of work tomorrow and she didn't need anything stressing her out even talk about her old life when she use to be a male duck who went around saving the day as Darkwing Duck but lived a normal life as Drake Mallard...

and sure she missed that old part of her life but she had to move on and that means no more Darkwing Duck

I mean whats the worse that could happen with out Darkwing Duck?

the next day at Quackwerks...

Dayna was dress in a dark blue business suit that of course means she was wearing a skirt...

she was getting coffee and just so you know it wasn't for her but for the one who she is secretary to.

she hated her job but she knew it was better than not do anything at all...

with Launchpad moving back to Duckburg to work more for Scroog McDuck it left Dayna to take care of things on her own and even though Launchpad saw her like a brother when she was Drake Mallard but now that she was well the way she was now he now went from seeing her as a brother to seeing her as a sister...

it kinda bug her that her own best friend would see her as a sister but I guess she couldn't complain much cause she all ways felt that Launchpad was like family to her and was like the brother she never had and all so the Uncle that Gosalyn needed in her life.

"Miss Mallard where is my Coffee!?"a male voice yells out and when she hears the male voice yell she all most drop the coffee but lucky she stop herself from dropping it and only spilled a little on her hands which was really painful and she had to try to keep herself from dropping the coffee on the floor.

"Yes Mr McDuck!"Dayna calls to her Boss and she started to walk to Scrooge McDuck's office and while she was she was thinking about the good side of not being Darkwing Duck anymore.

which was no more worrying about Gosalyn getting kidnapped anymore...

no longer will she have to worry about all most getting killed every time she tries to stop a villain.

and there was no more hearing about people sayig that Darkwing Duck was 'Really Bad Guy and is Only Pretending to be a Hero' or the fact that other stuff that people said when Darkwing Duck was still around to which she will not go into or think about in the moment

and besides that the most greatest thing about not being Darkwing Duck is that she doesn't have to try to prove that she was better than...GizmoDuck and even if she is now a woman now she still can't stand him and how he would all ways try to show that he was a better hero than her to which really bug her.

at least she doesn't have to see him at work and he is in Duckburg.

"where he belongs thank goodness..."Dayna said as she opens the door and as she has it half open she sees Scrooge McDuck but when she opens it all the way she couldn't believe her eyes on who else was there with Scrooge McDuck and when she saw who it was she drop the coffee on the floor and it breaks into pieces.

"Miss Mallard!"Scrooge yells as he glares at her and she could feel her face blush in embarrassment as she feels that her day had just went from great to terrible and all because he had to show up in her home town 


	2. Chapter 2

**Credit for Darkwing Duck & DuckTales goes to Disney**

* * *

in Scrooge McDuck's Office before Dayna came in...

Scrooge was speaking with GizmoDuck on a new job that he has for him.

"GizmoDuck since the well Darkwing Duck's little well crashed to the brick wall, I believe that this will be your chance to try to be St. Canard's new full time hero after all I know you are the best one for the job and I trust you more then I did that Darkwing Character, never did trust him he look like he could turn into a bad egg any minute and try to steal my money, so what do you say?"Scrooge asks GizmoDuck who smiles at the offer.

"what do I say? I say you got yourself a new Hero for St. Canard, after all I think I clean up this city much better than that Duck ever did! so says GIZMODUCK!"Gizmoduck as and Scrooge rolls his eyes "yes yes don't get a even bigger ego than you already do."Scrooge said as he hears the door open up by Dayna but then Scrooge saw that she drop his coffee all over the floor.

"Miss Mallard!"he yells as he glares at her and she blushes in embarrassment and gets on her knees and starts to pick up the pieces of the mug that was on the floor.

"I'm sorry Mr McDuck I didn't mean to drop it I was just taken by surprise by seeing well...GizmoDuck in person like that..."Dayna said and even though Scrooge and GizmoDuck might of thought she was surprise in a good way and was happy to meet the Hero from Duckburg but in truth be told she was anything but happy to see GizmoDuck and in fact she was mad.

"well Miss who wouldn't be glad to see GizmoDuck that they would be so surprise and happy they drop a mug of Mr McDuck's coffee" and when Dayna heard GizmoDuck say that she really had to stop herself from going over to where he was standing and ringing him by his neck.

as she was picking of the pieces of the mug and was about to pick up another one she saw a shadow over her and she looks up and saw it was GizmoDuck looking down at her.

"do you need any help Miss...Mallard was it?"GizmoDuck asks her as she picks up more of the pieces of the mug and tells him "No I don't need help thank you very much, and yes it is Mallard...Mrs Dayna Mallard."Dayna said and then she hears a chuckle that came from none other than Scrooge McDuck himself.

"you might as well drop the 'Mrs' because we all know that you weren't really married to Drake Mallard and you two just have the same last name and your only pretending so that his daughter will not be taken away until Mr Drake Mallard's will says that you are to watch over the girl."Scrooge said and Dayna was happy that she did make a will and had changed a few things after she became the way she is now...like saying that 'Dayna is to take car of Gosalyn and be like a mother to her'

but how did he know unless someone told him.

"Mr McDuck who told you about all that."Dayna asks as she was afraid to find out the answer that the old duck might say.

"from Binkie Muddlefoot who told Mrs Beakley who in turn told me...and before say anything on how Binkie found out she was told by your adopted daughter Gosalyn."Scrooge said and then Dayna couldn't help but feel as if she was going to explode with anger right here and now but she didn't want to do so right at that minute and not in front of her boss and especially not in front of her rival who she couldn't stand and couldn't see why he was so popular when she who was still Darkwing Duck before she became what she is now and no longer the same as she once was but besides that she had to wonder why GizmoDuck was here.

"if you don't mind asking sir but why is GizmoDuck here? shouldn't he be in Duckburg?"Dayna asks and what Scrooge who gave her a smile at the same time GizmoDuck did and she couldn't help but feel in her stomach that she wasn't going to like the answer that Scrooge is about to tell her.

"well since what happen to Darkwing Duck, I thought that St. Canard needed a new hero so I called GizmoDuck and ask him if he didn't mind taking over as St. Canard's new hero and after he would be a much better hero than that Darkwing Duck..."Scrooge said and when he spoke about Darkwing Duck he said it in a bitterness in his voice.

Dayna couldn't help but glare at Scrooge and GizmoDuck started to talk and say how bad a hero Darkwing and how he wasn't very much liked and this was really making Dayna angry and she was thinking maybe she should be Darkwing Duck again and sure she will be a female darkwing duck now but it was better then having GizmoDuck coming here and take over her job  
and that is what she was going to do because she isn't going to let GizmoDuck out hero her in her own city of St. Canard

get ready evildoers cause the terror that flaps in the night is coming back... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Credit for Darkwing Duck & DuckTales goes to Disney**

* * *

it was a few weeks later that Dayna was still thinking about returning as Darkwing Duck,

sure the old Darkwing Duck was well a male duck and the new one that she was going to be will be female

but that shouldn't really matter because she was going to try to be a better Darkwing Duck then she was in her well 'past life'

she would have to remember not to make the same mistakes before in the past too like not wearing her helmet at the time when she crashed into that brick wall and became a ghost and then S.H.U.S.H cloned her body from her DNA and one of her feathers but of course the clone body didn't turn out to be 100 % male and there was a type of error when they made the new body for her and it was 100 % female so now she has to live her life as a woman and now went from Gosalyn's Dad to Gosalyn's Mom...

well at least things didn't change for her too much because even though she was Gosalyn's Mom now, Gosalyn still wont clean her room when she asks her to.

right now Gosalyn was making breakfast and was waiting for Gosalyn to come down to eat and get ready for when the bus comes to pick her up for school.

normally Dayna would drive Gosalyn to school but she needed the car to get to work because Scrooge McDuck was coming back  
to Quackwerks all the way from Duckburg and he said that he would be holding a meeting in a few weeks and tell her and the others who work at Quackwerks who he is going to leave in charge of Quackwerks while he is at Duckburg.

maybe if she is lucky it be someone who wont make her get coffee every second while she was working on something else that she worked too hard on but lost it all due to fact that Scrooge McDuck keeps yelling for her to go get him some coffee.

maybe if she is lucky she wont have to be the new boss's secretary and she will finally get some real work done with out being called to get coffee.

as Dayna was frying the eggs with the bacon, Gosalyn came down the stairs and ran over to the table and took a sit down on her chair as Dayna gave her the eggs and bacon and then as soon as the food was in front of her

Gosalyn started to chow down and well the way she was eating was with just her hands and when Dayna turn her back from her at the time to grab her own plate of food and when she turn back around she saw how her daughter was eating.

"Gosalyn! what have I told you about using a fork when you eat your eggs?!"Dayna said as Gosalyn all but finish eating she let out a big burp.

"Sorry Mom can't talk now I have to hurry, I got this awesome prank on the new teacher we are getting this year and I really want to try this new prank on her."Gosalyn said as she hops down from her chair and ran over to where her backpack was at and picks it up and places it over her shoulder and ran out of the kitchen and headed out the door and just in time as the bus came and open it's door for her and let her get in the bus and head to school and leaving Dayna to get ready to take the car to work and maybe if she is lucky she will get to Quackwerks with out any trouble and not having to worry about villains breaking into a bank and forcing her to return as Darkwing Duck even if for weeks GizmoDuck has been saving the day and catching villains and placing jail much to her displeasure...

I mean those villains were her villains so it was only right that she put them behind bars not some wannabe hero.

not only was he taking over her job but she heard he was forming a team to help out if he needed them...

and what were they called?

The Gizmo League to which Dayna thought that GizmoDuck was letting his ego get out of hand and maybe she shouldn't let her own ego of wanting her own Tv show, T-shirt, comic and even fan club when she was still well the old Darkwing Duck that was not well a female duck now...

ever since she got her new body that stuff didn't really matter anymore and what really mattered most was keeping the streets of St. Canard safe from crime and sure people might think she is just a new Darkwing Duck who was some kinda 'fan of the original Darkwing Duck' but she wasn't a fan because she was the original!

she just was in a new body that was well a female and it could be a problem if the villains start to laugh and not take her seriously...

she shook her head at the thought as she walks out to the car and get in and start to get ready to go to Quackwerks.

she couldn't worry about the villains she had fought before in the past, laughing at her and not taking her seriously.

all she had to worry about was getting to work on on time to hear who McDuck's putting in charge of Quackwerks.

and if she is lucky maybe it wont be someone she can't stand like that Fenton Crackshell who she thinks is too big a fan of GizmoDuck and it bugs her how he puts down Darkwing Duck even when 'he died' it really bug her that no one besides her friends that was like Launchpad and Morgana Macawber and her family that was Gosalyn who seem to care that her old self that was the male Darkwing Duck had died...

and it really bug her that the villains had a huge party to celebrate it!

they could of at least showed a little concern about Darkwing Duck's death but I guess she couldn't really be surprise on how they acted after all they were villains and could care less about Darkwing Duck.

as she parked her car she got out and started to go head into the building that was Quackwerks and go to the meeting and see who will be the one to be put in charge of Quackwerks.

and when she got into the room the meeting was already starting with out her and what she heard who Scrooge McDuck was placing in charge wanted to make her wish she was late for work.

"and that is why I am placing Fenton Crackshell in charge of Quackwerks while I am at Duckburg but I will be back once in a while to check the progress he is making to Quackwerks and I'm sure he will do a fine job running Quackwerks as well as we all know that GizmoDuck is doing a fine and much better job protecting St. Canard than that Darkwing Duck."Scrooge said as Fenton smiles all big at the comment he was getting from Scrooge McDuck.

"Gee Thanks Mr McDuck and let me just say if GizmoDuck was here he would say thanks to you as well for such a Great Compliment."Fenton said to Scrooge as Dayna felt her left eye twitch at what was being said between the two.

she couldn't believe that she has to work for Fenton Crackshell! she really didn't like the idea at all I mean what was Scrooge thinking placing Fenton in charge?! it was one thing placing GizmoDuck in charge of protecting St. Canard which still made her mad by the way but now he does this?! what else could go wrong for her this week?

just as she thought that things couldn't get any worse for her and she was about to leave the room and head to where her work was that was waiting for her she was stop in mid step when Scrooge McDuck saw her and called out to her.

"Miss Dayna I'm glad you are here I want you to meet Fenton Crackshell he will be-"Scrooge said but Dayna turns around and faces the two as she tries to stay calm in front of everyone who was in the room.

"yes I came in just in time to hear you place Mr Crackshell in charge of Quackwerks, sorry if I missed anything else you were talking about before you told everyone that you are placing Mr Crackshell in charge..."Dayna said as she watches Scrooge look surprise but then he went back to smiling and then looking over to Fenton "well I best to head back to Duckburg and you can call me and tell me if anything goes wrong."Scrooge said to Fenton as he walks away from him and heads out of the room

"don't you worry Mr McDuck! you don't have to worry about anything going wrong cause nothing will go wrong as long as Fenton Crackshell is on the job!"Fenton said with a big smile on his face as he salutes to Scrooge McDuck as he leaves the room and headed out of Quackwerk is and going to where Launchpad is waiting for him to fly him back to Duckburg.

as Dayna headed out of the room and was walking she was really hoping that nothing else made this day even more terrible but I guess she was wrong cause the window near by broke when someone broke through it and who she saw break through the window really was a surprise cause she did hear stories from Gosalyn about him before and she had promise Gosalyn that she would never turn into him and would seem that she wouldn't since she became Dayna but seeing him in person really is making her think that she needs to think on how it is possible he is still around when that future that he came from doesn't even exist now.

"Hello Quackwerks...I am your new protector, the name is Darkwarrior Duck and unlike Darkwing Duck and GizmoDuck I'm not softhearted so you better not break the law in my St. Canard or else you might get more than just be put in jail..."Darkwarrior said as he takes out a gun and points it at a near by empty desk and when he shoots at the desk everyone saw that it was no normal gun but a laser gun and they watched as the laser gun destroyed the desk.

and then after he did that he looks over to all the scared and shocked faces of the people who work at Quackwerks and his smile was very much like NegaDuck and when Dayna saw that kinda smile that looks like NegaDuck she was very much worried and had a feeling that Darkwarrior was much more worse than NegaDuck.

"any questions?"Darkwarrior asks as everyone was too scared to even answer him and Dayna was about to say something when she was cut off by a voice she knew too well.

"Never Fear for I GizmoDuck is here and he will place this Darkwarrior Duck who seems to have been Darkwing Duck before but clearly fake his death so he can show his true colors and I for one will not let him harm any of you! for I am a true hero not like that Darkwing Duck who we see before us as some crazy no good bad egg who needs to be put away for life!"GizmoDuck said and when he said that Dayna knew she was going to sneak off and dress up in her new Darkwing Duck outfit and fight Darkwarrior Duck but how is she going to sneak away with out anyone where she is going off to?

"oh really?! well how about I make this easier for everyone and make them change their minds about me by doing this."Darkwarrior said as he points his laser gun at a near by man who became scared and so scared in fact he couldn't move and when Darkwarrior was about to shoot at him a woman grabs the man and yell out "everyone run for your life!"the woman said as she helps the man run as she runs herself with the others run as well and this gave Dayna the chance to head out of Quackwerks and go where her Darkwing Duck outfit is at and as she was running she looks behind her and saw the only ones left was Darkwarrior Duck and GizmoDuck who were going to face off in a fight which gave her time to become The 'New' Darkwing Duck...

she just hope that GizmoDuck doesn't get himself killed while fighting Darkwarrior Duck... 


	4. Chapter 4

**Credit for Darkwing Duck & DuckTales goes to Disney**

* * *

Dayna was now dress in her Darkwing Duck outfit to which was only kinda like her old one but even though she was wearing a type of blue sweater and a purple vest over it and wearing a purple skirt with purple leather pants.

the last things she needed to put on was her Mask, Hat and Cape and she would be good to go back to Quackwerk and save everyone ( and even Gizmoduck ) from Darkwarrior Duck and then figure out how he got here in the first place...

she tips the front of her hat and started to walk out into the now outside night of St. Canard and then she heads over to her motorcycle and hops on starts it up and she drives it through the city and heading to where Quackwerks is at.

"hang on Gizmoduck I'm coming..."Darkwing said as she makes a left turn and goes in a subway to take a short cut to Quackwerks and when she was under in the subway she saw Megavolt and Quackerjack with bags of money from what appeared to be from a bank robbery the two had did but even though she was back as Darkwing Duck she had no time to deal with those two at the moment because her main focus was Darkwarrior Duck who might be the most dangerous of all her enemies and even if Darkwarrior thinks he is a 'good guy' and is only doing what he thinks is 'right' when in truth he stop being the good guy a long time ago and she was happy that she was never going to be like him...

she didn't think the two saw her when in fact Megavolt did see her well the back of her but didn't see her face.

"was that Darkwing Duck just now?"Megavolt asks as he puts one of the bags of money down as he looks to where Darkwing Duck was last and had drove off and when he said that Quackerjack looks over at his friend with a look that he thought that he was seeing things.

"your seeing things you know Darkwing Duck isn't around anymore now come on we got to get back to the hide out where the rest of the The Fearsome Five is waiting!"Quackerjack said as he puts the bag of money he has over his shoulder and heads to the exit of the subway and while he did that Megavolt stayed behind for a moment and was looking where Darkwing and the motorcycle was last.

"maybe Quackerjack's right maybe I am seeing things there ain't no way that was Darkwing...besides he's dead..."Megavolt said sadly as he felt sad that he wouldn't be able to fight Darkwing Duck again and he really was starting to miss the old times fighting him and even those times when Darkwing would throw him in jail and he really missed going against Darkwing Duck in a fight even though he hasn't told the other Fearsome Five about it because he knew if he did tell them about what he was feeling they would say that he was going soft...

well how would they know how he was feeling?

he has fought Darkwing Duck much longer than them and he has been fighting him since he was in high school and that should mean he was Darkwing Duck's Number One Enemy not them and that means that he has the right to feel what he was feeling right now...

he was broke out of his thoughts by Quackerjack yelling out to him to hurry up.

"Megavolt hurry up! we need to hurry back to the hide out before the cops come!"Quackerjack yell out to him and Megavolt rolls his eyes and places his own bag of money over his own shoulder and head off to where Quackerjack was at so the both of them could head back together to the hide out of the Fearsome Five.

at Quackwerk building...

Gizmoduck's fight with Darkwarrior Duck was much harder then he thought and it was so bad that his Gizmo suit was dented in some places and he could hardly move at all and right now Darkwarrior was standing over him with his foot on his chest and was pointing his laser gun at him with a sinister smirk on his face.

"I never did like you Gizmoduck ever since you came to St. Canard you tried to steal my thunder and now I'm going to put you out of my hair for good..."Darkwarrior said as he was about to get ready to blast him when there was a smoke comes out of nowhere and a female voice starts to speak out of the blue from the light purple smoke.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night...I am the hope that has been reborn in the nightlight of justice's breath...I am..."the voice said and then when the smoke clears Darkwing shows herself and yells out

"The New Darkwing Duck!"Darkwing said and then she took out her old gas gun out and points it at Darkwarrior who like Gizmoduck was surprise to see someone dress like Darkwing Duck...kinda...  
the Mask, Hat and Cape were the same but the new outfit was new to the both of them.

"step away from the Gizmodork and this wont get ugly then it already seems."Darkwing said as she glares at Darkwarrior Duck while Gizmoduck yells out "Hey!" after hearing the Gizmodork comment.

she looks over to Gizmoduck and glares at him "oh shut it! you are lucky I came to save your sorry tail feathers! some hero you turn out to be...can't even handle alternate future version of Darkwing Duck that goes by the name Darkwarrior Duck now..."Darkwing said to Gizmoduck who seem to be annoyed that she would say that he couldn't handle Darkwarrior by himself but he could of beat Darkwarrior Duck by himself with out her saying his feathers.

"I had everything well handle Miss Darkwing now please do leave before it is too late!"Gizmoduck said to her and she keeps her eyes on Darkwarrior now but says this to Gizmoduck "I'm not going anywhere until I stop Darkwarrior from ruining the Old Darkwing Duck's Good Name! and you can leave any time you want I don't need you're help taking down this hero wash out!"Darkwing said as she was about to shoot her gas gun at Darkwarrior but he was too fast as he ran over to her and punch her in the stomach and sending her flying to the wall with one swift kick.

Gizmoduck gasp at the very sight of Darkwarrior punching and kicking a woman even he wouldn't hit a woman and he knew that the old Darkwing Duck who wasn't the female before him and Darkwarrior right now, would never hit a woman.

Darkwarrior walk over to Darkwing and grab her by the neck and made his free hand into a fist and pulls it back as he got ready to hit her in the face...

"Lights Out Lady Darkwing Duck..."Darkwarrior said as he gets ready to finish her off with one hit when a voice yell out

"get your dirty hands off my mom!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Credit for Darkwing Duck & DuckTales goes to Disney**

* * *

when Darkwing looks over with only her eyes since she couldn't move her neck at the moment to turn her head to look to see who had yell out the words that was 'get your dirty hands off my mom!' it could of been only one person who would call her mom and know who she is and that was her daughter Gosalyn...

but when she look over to where Gosalyn should be she was shocked to see that her daughter was dress as the Quiverwing Quack once again.

"YOUNG LADY I THOUGHT WE TALK ABOUT THIS! YOU AREN'T GOING TO PUT YOUR LIFE IN DANGER JUST TO GET A SPOT LIGHT IN BEING A HERO! I FOUND OUT FIRST HAND THAT ISN'T WHAT IS IMPORTANT! NOW LEAVE THIS MINUTE YOUNG LADY BEFORE I GROUND YOU OR TELL EVERYONE WHO YOU REALLY ARE UNDER THAT MASK!"Darkwing yells at her daughter to which it surprise Gizmoduck that the well famous young hero Quiverwing Quack was the daughter of the New Darkwing Duck...

Gizmoduck looks over to Darkwing who was still being held captive by Darkwarrior Duck who seem have stop in mid punch and was looking at Quiverwing Quack with what look to be a shock expression that he couldn't think of why he was showing at the moment but Gizmoduck had to do his duty and protect those who need him and right now it would appear that the New Darkwing needed his help more than anything not only her but her daughter the Quiverwing Quack as well who at the moment was just standing there glaring at Darkwarrior Duck.

"Gos...I mean Quiverwing get out of here right now! I'm telling you it is too dangerous for you to be here!"Darkwing yells at her daughter who shakes her head no and stomps her foot down.

"No way Mom! I'm helping you out of this one and I didn't come alone! I brought some help!"Quiverwing said with a smirk on her face as Darkwing couldn't help but raise a eyebrow at what her daughter just said about her bringing help.

"what kind of help did you bring?"Darkwing asks her daughter as Darkwarrior just snaps back into reality and gives off a evil smug smirk of his own and asks "oh yes what kind of help could you get for these wimps? do tell..."Darkwarrior asks as Quiverwing puts two fingers in her mouth and lets out a whistle and then a much bigger smoke comes out of nowhere that was more bigger than what Darkwing Duck use and when it clears up and it revels the four figures...

"The Friendly Four that's what but if Mom joins their group and making them The Friendly Five which would be so awesome if she did decided to team up with them then there could be like a whole Friendly Five Vs Fearsome Five Battle for all!"Quiverwing said with a excited look on her face as anyone can see from the look on her face that she was all ready thinking of the Friendly Four with Darkwing Duck fighting the Fearsome Five together...

both Darkwing and Darkwarrior were both thinking the same thing "did she have too much sugar? I told her not to eat too much sugar! she knows what it does to her!"the two ducks thought at the same time...

as you can guess Darkwarrior knows Quiverwing is Gosalyn since she is his daughter well even though he is from a future that no longer exists and the fact Dayna Mallard went from being from her old life to a new one that made her now Gosalyn's Mother might be a little confusing...

and if you want to know what the Friendly Four look like they look just like the four members of the Fearsome Five but since they met Darkwing Duck since her last trip to the Negaverse before she became Dayna Mallard...

they started to wear the same hats, capes and masks...

Nega-Megavolt and Nega-Quackerjack still had on their costumes that were the same as their villain counterparts Megavolt and Quackerjack but now both Nega-Megavolt and Quackerjack wear a perfect copy of Darkwing's hat, cape and mask over their normal costumes that can still be seeing on them.

Darkwing just had a thought hit her and she glares at the four "weren't you four suppose to watch out for Nega-Gosalyn?! so help me if you four left her alone where her ex-dad NegaDuck could get her I will show you the real meaning of a woman's scorn!"Darkwing said as she glares at the four with the look that she would keep her word if they had left Nega-Gosalyn alone all by herself in the Negaverse, Nega-Gosalyn may not be her Gosalyn but she still felt protective of both of them and that need to protect Gosalyn has grown stronger since she became a woman (due to the fact that the scientists at S.H.U.S.H. made a slight error with cloning Darkwing's New Body and it turn out to be a female duck and not her normal old body...)

the one to answer her was Nega-Liquidator "not to worry Darkwing, Nega-Gosalyn is just fine we wouldn't think to leave her back at the Negaverse by herself so we brought her with us and she is staying over at well your-"Nega-Liquidator said but was cut off by Nega-Megavolt who wanted to make sure that Nega-Liquidator didn't give away who Darkwing Duck really is...

"at your friend Dayna's place and she told us she would be more than happy to take care of her and it be like as if she is having another daughter around the house and it would give both Gosalyns some type of need to well see what it is like to have a sister seeing as both are a only child it would be good for both of them."Nega-Megavolt said with a smile on his face and Darkwing couldn't help but look her over to Quiverwing Quack who was looking guilty as her mother could tell that Quiverwing made the Friendly Four make up such a story about her letting Nega-Gosalyn stay with her and she is guessing that she told them to say that if she were to ask about Nega-Gosalyn and if she was around others who didn't know she was Dayna (like Darkwarrior and Gizmoduck) then it would put Gosalyn and her in trouble and danger ( trouble from Gizmoduck and danger from Darkwarrior Duck)

"Now Enough of this talk, unhand Miss Darkwing this second you...you...uhh...not nice person!"Nega-Bushroot said taking a step forward and pointing at Darkwarrior who by the way still had Darkwing by her neck.

Darkwarrior gave Nega-Bushroot a hard glare before he smirks "okay if you say so...I'll let her go..."Darkwarrior said before Nega-Bushroot could say anything to him on about him giving in too easy about letting her go...

Darkwarrior throws Darkwing to a near by window and when she hits the window it breaks and now she is falling down from the Quackwerk's building.

the Friendly Four, Quiverwing Quack and Gizmoduck all gasp in terror and shock at seeing Darkwarrior throw Darkwing out the window.

all four of the Friendly Four run over to the now broken window and they all look down where Darkwing was still falling and they all look worried and as for Quiverwing she was from shocked and scared to angry and she was now seeing red and she shot a glare at Darkwarrior "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! YOU KNOW WHAT I BEEN PUT THROUGH WHEN I ALL MOST LOST HER ONCE?! I AM NOT BEING PUT THROUGH THAT AGAIN!"Quiverwing said in anger as tears came from her eyes and Darkwarrior couldn't understand why she was so upset about...

"why do you have to be so upset about? after all you still got your dad right? by the way how is he by the way?"Darkwarrior asks as he knew he was talking about his past self that was Drake Mallard but still it is a surprise that he hasn't figured out that the female duck was him well I guess the two would no longer really be the same anymore since Darkwarrior shouldn't even exist anymore cause the future he came from no longer exists and yet he found a way to escape being erased by coming to the past before that future where he came from could be erased and replaced with a more happier and brighter future that will have no Darkwarrior Duck...

"I don't have a dad! he died! I lost him and I'm not going to loose my Mom too! I all most lost her once and I'm not going to loose her again! all because your so crazy and too blind to see the difference between right and wrong! you may have come from a future that no longer exists and I don't know how you escape it but let me tell you this! this world doesn't need a Darkwarrior! it needs Darkwing Duck either it was the old one that was my Dad or the New one that was my Mom! and right now my Mom Needs me! and I'm going to save her! whether you like it or not 'Dad'!"Quiverwing said as she heads to where the window and is about to jump out of it when both Mega-Quackerjack and Nega-Bushroot grab her by both of her left and right arms and holds her back before she does anything foolish and gets herself killed.

Quiverwing tried to get free from the two but they weren't letting go "let me go! I got to save my mom!"Quiverwing said as she tries to break free of them.

"Quiverwing you can't do that! you'll get yourself killed! and your mother would most likely not forgive us if we let you do something so dangerous!"Nega-Bushroot said to Quiverwing was now crying and got down on her knees and both Nega-Quackerjack and Nega-Bushroot let go of her arms and look in concern at the girl who was upset over the thought of loose her parent a second time...and this time she might be able to bring back Darkwing again...

"I just don't want to loose her..."Quiverwing said as Nega-Quackerjack places a hand on her back and tries to give her comfort as the only one who was still looking down out of the window was Nega-Megavolt who was now wearing a serious look on his face...

and with out giving a word on what he was about to do he jumps out of the window and as he was free falling the others finally notice what was going on and look over to the window and when they saw that Nega-Megavolt was no longer there they take a closer look they saw that Nega-Megavolt was free falling down where Darkwing was falling from.

"is he crazy?!"Nega-Quackerjack asks in shock at seeing what he was seeing as he watches his best friend falling to what look to be his doom.

"you mean insane right?"Nega-Liquidator said to Nega-Quackerjack as he looks over to the Anthropomorphic Dog Turn Water Being.

"this is serious! Nega-Megavolt could get himself killed!"Nega-Quackerjack said as he has his arms up in the air as if to make a point about how stupid Nega-Megavolt was being jumping out of the window like that and the fact that it seem that Nega-Liquidator wasn't taking it seriously as he should.

"you don't have to worry about good old Nega-Megavolt he wont die...after all he will be safe even though that was a stupid and dangerous move he just did but he only did it so he can save Darkwing."Nega-Liquidator said as he turns to face Darkwarrior and he puts up his fists and the others that was Nega-Quackerjack and Nega-Bushroot does the same as Quiverwing recovers long enough to head over to where Gizmoduck to help him fix his Gizmo suit by taking a hammer and fixing the dents so he can help fight Darkwarrior Duck.

"you idiots want to pick a fight? okay than...you ask for it."Darkwarrior said as he cracks his knuckles and glares at them as he gets ready to fight them...

meanwhile with Darkwing who was still falling...

"this is it...I'm going to die again! and this time I don't think S.H.U.S.H. can help me a second time, man there is so much I haven't done! I will never be able to watch Gosalyn grow up or hang out with Morgana since that is all we can do since we lost are feelings for each other ever since I became well..."Darkwing thought as she kinda felt a slight pain in her chest at the thought of not having someone to be in love with anymore and it was hard to say if she can fall in love again or even if she wanted to or not...the old memories of her old life as a male duck and as Drake Mallard were all but gone like all of it was but a dream...

as she feels herself falling speeding up more she looks sadly up to the place that Quiverwing was still in even though the place as growing smaller from each fall she was falling from she felt even more sad that she wont be able to see her daughter ever again...

"Goodbye Gos...be a good girl for mommy when she's gone okay?"Darkwing said as she thought these would be her last words before she died again but as she keeps looking up she saw to her shock that Nega-Megavolt was falling right above her and her eyes couldn't help but wide in shock at what she was seeing.

"Nega-Megavolt?! What on Earth do you think your doing?! are you insane?! are you trying to get yourself killed too?!"Darkwing said as Nega-Megavolt uses his electric powers from his hands to shoot sparks from his hands that were right now made into fists and it gave him a boost to catch up with her and when he got close enough he embraces her into what look like a hug although he soon made electric energy under his feet and it became into a round electric energy that Nega-Megavolt was now standing on and right now he was holding Darkwing Duck bridle style and was slowly landing the flat electric energy (which might need a real name later ) to the ground while still holding on to Darkwing.

"Wow since when could you do this?"Darkwing said in a mix of shock and being impress at the fact that Nega-Megavolt could do that and was wondering if Megavolt could do the same if he tried?

"I had a lot of practice since you came back here from the Negaverse..."Nega-Megavolt said with a smile to her and then takes a serious look again "now hold on cause I don't want you to slip out of my hold when we get ready to land."Nega-Megavolt said to her as she nods her head and places her arms around his neck and lets her arms rest on his shoulders which feels weird to her because she wasn't use to this kinda saving from someone no less from a Megavolt from the Negaverse, this kind of saving would be most likely something that she use to do some times when she was Drake Mallard who in turn would change into Darkwing Duck...

the old Male Darkwing Duck once saved Morgana from falling even though she could of used her magic to save herself but she never did ask Morgana about that when she was still Drake Mallard and The Male Darkwing Duck...

lucky for both Darkwing and Morgana that there was a open window and she (back then when she was her old Darkwing Duck self ) got into the window just in time before they could hit the ground...

as the two neared closer to the ground they saw that they weren't alone cause five villains were looking up at them and waiting for them.

"well well I didn't know if it was true or not...but there is a new Darkwing Duck and it's a girl...how cute..."NegaDuck said as he went from a smug look on his face to one of disgust after the saying the words 'how cute'...

"and I see your here too Nega-Megavolt...did the other losers from the Negaverse come with you?"NegaDuck asks as he looks at Nega-Megavolt who lands on to the ground and no longer had the flat electric energy that help both him and Darkwing land safely to the ground with out being killed.

"we aren't losers! Darkwing help us become better heroes in order to stop you and how you were treating are World!"Nega-Megavolt said in anger as NegaDuck was about to mouth off to him when he was cut off by this world's Megavolt speaking up instead.

"Wow! I didn't know I had a Twin Brother!?"Megavolt exclaims and after he said that everyone look at him like he was nuts (well more than normal...)

even Nega-Megavolt couldn't help but look at him the same as the others were "is he well?"Nega-Megavolt asks as Bushroot gives a sigh and looks over to Nega-Megavolt and said "you have no idea..."

just as Nega-Megavolt was about to speak on his thoughts about that he too was cut off by someone who he right now was still holding bridle style.

"Nega-Megavolt you mind putting me down please? this is getting embarrassing..."Darkwing said as she now had her arms crossed over her chest and glaring at Nega-Megavolt who in turn blushes in embarrassment "oops sorry I forgot I was still holding you there Darkwing."Nega-Megavolt said as he gently places her down to her feet.

Darkwing thank him before turning her full attention to The Fearsome Five...

"even if you are a woman we aren't going to go easy on you even if you are the New Darkwing..."NegaDuck said as he smirks wickedly as he was going to enjoy beating up the new Darkwing.

"but NegaDuck I can't hit a girl! even if it is a new Darkwing! I maybe a half-plant half-duck but even I for one am still a gentleman! even if I am a villain..."Bushroot said as he feels it was wrong to hit a girl even if she was the new Darkwing.

NegaDuck growls in anger and frustration and then he turn to Bushroot and the others and yelled out "fine! then I will do it myself! if you guys are too scared to hit a girl!"NegaDuck said as he turns back to looking at Darkwing and Nega-Megavolt and started to run over to them and gets ready to hit Darkwing.

"get ready new Darkwing Duck cause your going to be wishing you never became the new Darkwing after what I am about to do to ya!"NegaDuck said as the punch he was sending was going right to her... 


	6. Chapter 6

**Credit for Darkwing Duck & DuckTales goes to Disney**

**and yes Guest who said that about DW it is hard to picture that I agree with you **  
**but I hope you like this new Chapter that will have a little twist in it...**

**and all so sorry if this chapter isn't perfect but I will try to make the next one better.**

* * *

but before NegaDuck could land a hit at her she dodges it by jumping up in the air and doing back flip and landing behind him and sending a kick to his back and sending him into a open manhole that leads into the sewer.

"Ack!" was the sound NegaDuck made in surprise before he splash down into the sewer's and making Darkwing smirks before facing the other way to the other Fearsome Five and Nega-Megavolt was standing not too far away from them and she saw that Darkwarrior was coming up behind him and was taking out a gun and something told her it wasn't a gas gun...

"HEY NEGAVOLT WATCH OUT!"she cries out and then hearing this Nega-Megavolt turns around and saw Darkwarrior pointing the gun at him and then he shoots out a zaps Darkwarrior Duck and sending him hurling to a near by car and crashing hard into it and breaking the windows and even making the car a total wreck.

"Wow Negavolt that was pretty impressive after we deal with the rest of the Fearsome Five lets you and me take Darkwarrior back to his 'time' so he can be erased out of my life for good, you in?"she asks Nega-Megavolt looks from the out cold Darkwarrior to the Female Darkwing and smirks and holds two of his fingers up as sparks come out of them as he says "Gladly Miss Wing..."Nega-Megavolt said as the two start at the other Fearsome Five and as this fight was about to go down the rest of the Friendly Four came down to help...

Darkwing Duck and Nega-Megavolt were fighting Megavolt and Liquidator...

Nega-Bushroot was fighting Quackerjack...

and lastly Nega-Liquidator fighting Bushroot...

as the fight was going on Darkwing saw that the only one who wasn't in on the fight was Nega-Quackerjack who was over where Darkwarrior was and right next to him was...

"Gizmoduck...that guy has all ways been a thorn in my side ever since he has tried to show me up...well if he thinks he is getting the credit for catching Darkwarrior Duck he is sourly mistaken!"Darkwing said as she sends a punch to Megavolt and sending him right into Liquidator and shocking them both and knocking them out cold.

"that wasn't very nice, will they be okay?"Nega-Megavolt asks as Darkwing heads over to where Gizmoduck, Nega-Quackerjack and Darkwarrior are "hey they will live, I mean they aren't what you may call 'human' and believe me this has happen to them before so don't worry about it Negavolt just keep a eye on those two while I deal with a Robot that has been a pain in my back since day one!"she said as she heads over to where Gizmoduck is who at the moment was picking up Darkwarrior Duck up by the back of the neck of his outfit.

"Gizmoduck has once again caught the bad guy and saved the day!"Gizmoduck said but as he was about to off to send Darkwarrior to jail he was stop by a yell from the 'New' Darkwing Duck.

"oh no you don't you aren't taking him to jail! I need to take him back to where he belongs so he can be erased and reformed into a 'Nice' and 'Future' type Darkwing Duck! not some crazy Anti-Hero or whatever the Quack he is! the point is he is MY Responsibility so if you don't mind if you do not remove your hands from his person I shall get VERY Ruff with you and I will break you into MANY robot parts if you don't let me handle this! do you _Understand_ Me?!"Darkwing Duck said to him

and when she said all that the Friendly Four and Fearsome Five (that was still fighting and not out cold) stop what they were doing and watch the two fight...well with words but still you know what I mean.

"Miss Darkwing I am the Hero here now why don't you be a good little lady and go home and bake cookies or something, maybe find a nice husband or whatever it is you want to do that doesn't involve trying to steal MY Job protecting this city!"Gizmoduck said as he was trying to shew her away as if she was a fly.

"Why You...You are the reason that People in this City don't care about the GREAT and WONDERFUL Job that the Original Darkwing Duck has done protecting this City! you are just a big show off that is what you are! why don't you go back to your city and leave this job to the Real Hero! Namely Me! who is at least trying to keep the Name Darkwing Duck alive unlike you mister big shot!"she said to him as he yells out "Oh yeah real nice coming from a Lady who shouldn't even be dress up as Darkwing Duck, How Original you pick him to dress up as for what Halloween?"

"at least I'm trying to learn from the old Darkwing's mistakes on what it means to be a true hero, it doesn't mean being on a dumb t-shirt or even having some fan club! it is about keeping everyone safe from others like the Fearsome Five and even Darkwarrior Duck here!"she said as she points to Darkwarrior before pointing at Gizmoduck.

"until you get over your self about the things you think that makes a hero! I will be taking mister crazy duck back to where he needs to be..."she said as she grabs Darkwarrior and goes over to the now still not fighting Friendly Four and Fearsome Five.

she looks at Quackerjack who jump a little in surprise when she did "listen I will let you guys off easy if you do me a favor and let me use your Time Top..."she asks him and he crossed his arms over his chest and glares "Oh Please as if I am going to let you use my Time Top!"Quackerjack said as he closes his eyes and turn his head to the right and sticks his chin up.

"oh really? then you don't mind if Darkwarrior stays then? I'm sure he would love to try to catch you and your friends and believe me if what I heard from Gosalyn is true than I think I could let him do a little damage to you..."she said with what look to be a wicked smirk that all most matches that of Negaduck to which scared Quackerjack and made him sweat.

"fine fine! I will help you! just don't let him stay here in the past! just send him back!"Quackerjack said as he got on his knees and beg her to not let Darkwarrior stay.

"good then we can go to your Time Top and use it to send this guy away for good...your driving bub."Darkwing said as she grabs Quackerjack by end of the left of his hat and pulls him to where the Time Top is being held...

but as Darkwing was doing this she saw Morgana walk by and when she saw Darkwarrior she look sad to see him go and it look to be that she knew that Darkwarrior had to go and it seem to break her heart that was the only thing that was left of her darling boyfriend...

even though Darkwing's feelings for Morgana had changed she still cared for her and she started to think maybe Morgana should be happy again so when Quackerjack and her were near a trashcan Darkwing opens the top of it and throws Darkwarrior into it "What are you doing?!"Quackerjack said as she shuts it back up as she held back tears that were forming

as she looks at Quackerjack "what I should of done from the start...we are going back to stop the Original Darkwing Duck from being killed so Morgana can be happy again..."she said as she then thought "even if it means I wont be here anymore and will be erased out of this time...but it would be worth it to have her happy again...and what are friends for?"she thought as she smiles.

"wait we are going to 'SAVE' the Original Darkwing Duck?! are you nuts?!"Quackerjack said as she glares at him "No we are going back in time to get ice cream..."she said as he smiles and asks "really?" but gets a slap over the head.

"No! we are going to go back in time and save him! and that is it! so come on!"Darkwing Duck said as she grabs Quackerjack and they head to the Time Top and as they got in the machine Darkwing had to tell him what day and time to go to and when they did Darkwing told him to stay put and she will come back after she saves the Original Darkwing Duck.

she couldn't very well tell him the truth about herself and the Original Darkwing Duck but that was a secret that was best kept just between herself until the day and time she dies which wont be long if she doesn't hurry.

but when she got there she saw that she was too late and Launchpad was shaking the Male Darkwing Duck and trying to wake him up.

she didn't understand why this had to happen but she had to once again try to stop it but before she could go back to the Time Top where Quackerjack is waiting for her she thought she heard breathing and she turns around and saw Male Darkwing Duck was still alive he was just out cold and most likely in a coma.

"but...if that wasn't what killed me...then what was it?"she asks herself and then looks over and saw what look to be Male Version of Morgana wearing a red version of Count Dracula's outfit and he had some type of Dust in a bag that said...

'Spell to Kill Darkwing Duck and Keep him away from my Sister'

"So That was it! that guy killed me so I would stay away from Morgana! well he better forget that cause I am saving the Past me right now!"she thought to herself as she runs over to the Macawber at the same time Launchpad listens for Male Darkwing Duck's heart beat and to his delight his heart was still beating and so he picks him up "come on DW lets get you home so you can sleep this off...you were lucky you live through that."he said as he heads off at the same time the Female Darkwing send a kick to the Macawber and sending the bag of dust into the air and landing on some flowers and killing the flowers instead.

"What is your Deal Woman?! I was just about to free my Sister Morgana from that Darkwing Duck!"he said in anger and she glares at him as she throws a punch in his face "I think your sister will thank me later for saving her happiness that you all most took from her!"Darkwing said as she was about to hit him again when someone grab her fist and she looks over and saw it was Moloculo Macawber "Mister Macawber?!"she gasps in surprise as she places her fist down and lets the man that was Morgana's father step past her and go to his son who has cause this trouble from the start.

"I will deal with my son...you just go home..."Moloculo said to her and she nods her head "sure...you can handle him I'm sure..."she said as she heads off to the Time Top but as she was leaving Moloculo cast a spell to protect her from being erased from the time line and even casting a spell that makes who ever tries to undo the spell unable to...

"think of it as gift for saving my daughter's happiness..."Moloculo thought to himself as he glares at his son

"you have a lot of explaining to do boy..."he said to him as his son look nervous at his father who's eyes were glowing even with the full moon up high and making him look extra scary.

"But Father I Was Doing it for Morgana's sake and-"the son said but Moloculo grabs him and drags him home and says he will explain more there.

as Darkwing got back into the Time Top and she was surprise Quackerjack hadn't left with out her.

she told him to go back home and as he was starting the Time Top to head back home to their time

Darkwing started to feel sleepy and she started to close her eyes and dream on how normal things will be and all so dream about how little time she had left before she no longer was in the Time Top and will be no more...

but when she open her eyes she was no longer in the Time Top in fact she was in bedroom that look too fancy...

she looks over to the mirror near by and saw she was now Dayna again and no longer dress as Darkwing Duck but how did she change with out her remembering.

as she was thinking on this a voice made her jump in shock and surprise "you seem surprise..." and when she turn around she saw it was Moloculo who was leaning on the wall next to the door.

"I don't understand I shouldn't even be here after I saved my past self from being killed! I don't understand why did...?"Dayna said as Moloculo leans off the wall and walks over to her "what you did was noble thing, placing my daughter's happiness first before your own that is why I think it might be good that you stay friends with her and she could use you as one of her 'normal' friends even though I am still getting use to her dating one..."Moloculo said to her as she couldn't help but feel a little insulted but at least he was trying to be nice to her.

"so what do I do now? can I still fight crime? and I guess since Darkwing Duck well the Male one is still alive where does that leave me? do I still have my New Darkwing outfit that I had before?"Dayna asks as she crossed her arms and looks up at Moloculo who shakes his head no to which makes her eyes go wide.

"but I can use my magic to make you a new one that looks just like it...but you might want to go by a different 'hero' name so not to confuse others..."Moloculo said as he snaps his fingers and a outfit that look like Dayna's appears out of no where and she smiles as she runs over and grabs it and hugs it and then thought to herself that Moloculo was right that now there was two of her a Male and Female she couldn't call herself Darkwing Duck when the Male one was going to...

after thinking she thought of something "I think I know what I want to be called..."she said and Moloculo looks over to her as he was about to leave the room.

"oh and what is that?"he asks her as she looks over to him and looks very serious.

"I will be Dayna Mulard by Day and by Night I will be Ladywing Duck..."she said as he smirks and opens the door and before he leaves he says to her "Good Luck with that and I hope you don't show off too much with my daughter's boyfriend...but if you must maybe you could show him up a little while he tries to 'save the day' as it were..."Moloculo said as he heads out of the room and Dayna couldn't help but roll her eyes...

"well I guess this is a new start in my life...even though I guess this means I am no longer Gosalyn's Parent anymore but...at least she still has her dad now and that is all that matters..."she said as she places the now 'Ladywing' outfit in a closet she grabs a new dress and heads out of the room to get ready to find a job and even if it will be the same job she had before the time was change back to normal...

but maybe by some luck Gizmoduck wont be there...


	7. Chapter 7

**Credit for Darkwing Duck & DuckTales goes to Disney**

**I hope you like this chapter and sorry if it isn't perfect but I hope you like it all the same**

**and anyway please read and enjoy this chapter :D**

* * *

it has been over a month since all that has been happening in Dayna Mulard's life

with her new life and changing her last name from Mallard to Mulard and even taking up a job with R.U.S.H. the rival of S.H.U.S.H. and doing missions for R.U.S.H. as Dark Ladywing Duck ( other wise known as Ladywing ) was much better than working for S.H.U.S.H.

also Dayna found out the name of Morgana's brother was Mordecai Macawber who she has been running into once in a while and when he had heard from Moloculo Macawber she had stop him from killing Darkwing Duck and well lets just say that Mordecai Macawber has a deep hate for Ladywing now just as much as she deeply hate him too...

over the month Dayna has adopted a daughter who looks like Gosalyn but with her hair being down and her dressing different

and you see her name was Gosella and where she came from and her back story can be said another time

but right now Dayna was fixing breakfast for herself and her daughter "Gosella get down here and hurry up and eat! your bus will be here any minute and I am in a hurry too! I don't want to be late for work myself I got a lot of paper work to do at my job as Dayna and then I have a meeting with R.U.S.H as Ladywing Duck so hurry your little tail feathers down here before it gets cold young lady!"Dayna calls out for her daughter who comes running down the stairs

"Sorry Mom! I was talking on the phone with my two new friends Gosalyn and Honker they are pretty cool and plus me and Gosalyn plan to pull a prank on her dad by having me dress like Gosalyn and both of us being in different rooms and freaking him out and when he sees the both of us at the same time it will be so funny when he freaks out even more! so cool!"Gosella said with a big mischievous smile on her beak.

Dayna rolls her eyes at this and just rolls her eyes before forming a smile on her own beak

"some things never change when you have a daughter with so much spirit."Dayna thought to herself as she places both of their plate of food on the table

"just don't scare Mr Mallard too much Gosella you don't want me to get a call from him and him yelling at me about how I should control you better but I'm sure as long as you and Gosalyn don't do anything too dangerous I'm sure it is fine with me...you aren't going to do anything Dangerous after that prank are you young lady?"Dayna asks as she takes a seat in her chair at the table and Gosella while eating her food shook her head no to which Dayna couldn't help but be happy for that.

Dayna was also thinking after her work at R.U.S.H. she will stop by The Shadow Chateau to eat and to see Morgana and ask her how she and her dates with Darkwing Duck are going...

normally in the past Dayna wouldn't dream of eating Morgana's cooking in fear of her hurting her feelings but since the changes in Dayna's life she took a risk and tried the food at The Shadow Chateau and she found out she really likes it

I guess Dayna being a whole different person now made her like most of Morgana's cooking now and Morgana even commented that she wish that her boyfriend would try her food more like her bestfriend does.

Morgana even said once that was about a week ago, that Dayna should go on a double date with her and Darkwing Duck some time but Dayna would tell Morgana that she isn't really ready for that kind of thing...

and of course Morgana knows that Dayna is Ladywing cause Dayna had told her friend and of course she knew that Darkwing hasn't told Morgana yet on who he really is but she knew in time he would tell her the same way she herself told Morgana who she really is because after all why should best friends keep secrets?

it was a hour later when Dayna went to work and of course she had a lot of paper work to do but while she was at her desk doing the needed paper work she found what seem to be a letter that was for her and when she read it her face went from calm to beat red.

"you got to be kidding me?!"Dayna said in a screaming voice that everyone that was near by heard her cry out in surprise.

the letter was a love letter...

some of the words in the Love letter talk about how much the guy loved her and how she was the 'Day' to his 'Night'

and how they are both like Romeo and Juliet and how much he wants to be her boyfriend and go on a date with her...

"this is the last thing I need on my mind..."Dayna said as she puts the love letter away as she was thinking what guy would be crazy enough to write her a love letter and know where she works?

she didn't think it would be any guy here at work and after all they wouldn't think of feeling that way about her

and besides that romance is the last thing on her mind and she really wanted to stay clear of it for a while...

she didn't need to worry about love letters for a long while because she was going to go over to Morgana's family's home and meet all her family and of course she was told by Morgana that Darkwing will be coming with them and Dayna hope that Darkwing and Moloculo didn't have another fight like the last time they met because Dayna knew that it would take both her and Morgana to stop them from fighting (both because Dayna could feel that she didn't want Morgana do all the work herself in trying to keep the two from fighting )...

Dayna hope that when she sees Aunt Nasty she wont try to cook her like she always seem to do with Darkwing Duck

and lets see who else will she be seeing at the Macawber's place?

Cousin Globby Macawber, Screamy & Fidgety Macawber, Cyclopsia Macawber, Hulky Macawber, Mordred Macawber (who she hasn't met yet but have heard about from Morgana) and lastly that Rat-Cat pet of the family...

Dayna wonders if she should bring Gosella with her? then again maybe it is best that she left her with a babysitter maybe perhaps the Muddlefoots can babysit Gosella for her I mean after all Morgana told her that Gosalyn wouldn't be going with Darkwing this time and she would be staying with the Muddlefoots so Dayna was sure that the Muddlefoots will be okay with taking care of two little girl ducklings.

oh and how could she forget who else will be there this time...she couldn't help but groan as she knew that Mordecai Macawber will be there too, she really didn't like him and she really didn't like how he all most ruined Morgana's life.

well at least Morgana's other family she doesn't mind being around and she did hear that Desdemona and Maybelle will be going this time as well and she will be able to not only talk with Morgana and Cyclopsia but also the other females of the Macawber family as well...not counting Aunt Nasty cause she was going to try to watch her back with her because she has her habit of trying to cook guests.

after Dayna was done with her work she started to leave and go outside the building head to her car but when she got there she was shock to find a lot of roses in her car with some other gifts with the flowers.

first the love letter now this? how much can she be put through in one day of work?

I mean what guy would go out of there way for her to get her flowers and so many gifts that were now in her car

and not to forget how they were able to drop off the love letter with out her seeing them and she would have to guess he must of did it when she was not at work and had just got there so it had to be when everyone was still at home.

but one thing did bug her though how did the guy get into her car and place all those gifts inside?

she really hope he wasn't a stalker she was told once from one of her coworkers that she too had a stalker once but the cops had took him to jail after he had broke into her house to take one of her socks...

that was kinda creepy if she thought too much about it and lucky the guy took a hint after the other times the woman called the cops on him.

well maybe if she was lucky her secret admirer wasn't like the one that Hannah had

and maybe if she was even more lucky the guy who was having a crush on her will get bored and go after some other female duck...

"well better head to the school and pick up Gosella."Dayna said as she was about to open her car door when she hears a scream and that cause her to look over and see the source of the scream from a woman cat "it's NegaDuck! and he is stealing all the Money from that store over there that is having a sale!"the woman said before taking off running past Dayna and she couldn't help but sigh at this as she knew if Darkwing Duck didn't come soon to stop NegaDuck than she would have to go and dress as Ladywing and stop NegaDuck herself...

"okay no one make a single move or else I will blast you! heck why not, I'll do it anyway! Hahahahaha!"NegaDuck said with a wicked laugh as he points a gun at all the scared people who have their arms up.

"how about I blast your beak off with a good old kick to your face!"a voice said and as NegaDuck turn his head to the source of the voice and meets with a kick to his face and causing him to drop both the bag of money and all so the gun he had in his other hand and the one who had kick him was none other than

"it's Ladywing Duck! we are saved!"one of the people that was a man in his mid 30's said to which earn him a glare and a snarl from NegaDuck before he cast his glare to Ladywing who right now was giving him a smug smile.

"if you think I'm letting you get away with this you are sorrowfully mistaken girly! and don't think I am letting you get away with that sneak attack! if anyone is doing any sneak attacks it going to be me!"NegaDuck said as he got up and walks to were Ladywing is at who glares at him "yeah how about we take this 'dance' outside so these nice people don't get hurt."Ladywing said and NegaDuck Laughs at this

"oh please as if I am going to take the fight with you outside I would rather be wearing purple than do what you just sa-"NegaDuck said but didn't get to finish because Ladywing grab him by his beak and was glaring at him

"Shut up and follow me cause I am not hearing this while we need to hurry this up and believe me I rather of not have to deal with you and just go home and take care of my normal life that doesn't have to do with fighting bad guys but I can't have that today now can I? and if isn't you and your friends causing trouble it's something else that I had to deal with today! now move it!"Ladywing said as she pulls NegaDuck by his beak out the door and outside to fight and she really didn't want to deal with him right now but she knew she had to if Darkwing Duck would be a little late getting here to help.

"this just isn't my day."Ladywing thought to herself as she let go of NegaDuck's beak and got ready to fight him

and not to forget because of NegaDuck she will be late for the other things she was going to do today and she was really hoping that she wont have to fight him all day that would make her even more late than she already was.

"I wont go easy on you."NegaDuck said to her and she sighs at this before replying

"yeah I wouldn't suspect you to NegaDuck."she said as she got ready to fight him and hope that this really didn't take long.

to be continued 


End file.
